supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Langbroek Family Revisited
In this season finale episode, Jo revisits the Langbroek Family to see how they are doing. Serghei and Alicia now have over nine thousand foster children, five thousand adopted children and ten more children of their own. Teddy, Bryce and Sherman are now well-behaved. Kristin has two more daughters named Amy and Danielle, while Leanne has a son named Eric and is currently expecting twins. Helen, Haley, Bridie (renamed Master B at court last month), and Manuela are in their final years of college, while Leighton and the triplets are in their final years of high school. This time, it's Serghei and Alicia's adopted twin daughters Mary and Marley (both 5) who cause chaos in the house. They behave just like the triplets used to. Can Jo put a stop to Mary and Marley's blatant behavior or will the whole family be torn apart? Serghei is now 64 years old, Alicia is now 56 years old, Kristin is now 35 years old, Leanne is now 30 years old, Helen is now 28, Haley is now 27, Master B is now 25, Manuela is now 22, Leighton is now 19, Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman are now 18. Shelby is now 17. Discipline techniques used: Naughty Platform, Naughty Pit, Thinking Pond, Naughty Pillow, Calm Down Zone and Lose What You Like Chart. Other techniques used: Family Time, Chore Buddy System, Sailor Moon Reward Chart (for Mary and Marley), Socialization, Homework Area, White Sheets and Thought Box List of 9000 foster children #Johnny #Chris #Molly #Joel #Annabelle #Greta #Brandon #Spenser #Maria #Kalob #Nilson #Lucy #Andrea #Brianna #Casey #Angela #Soledad #Bianca #Mariam #Gardenia #Arnold #Beatriz #Alyssa #Azalea #Blossom #Bluebell #Calla #Camellia #Cherry #Chrysanthemum #Dahlia #Daisy #Flora #Heather #Hyacinth #Iris #Jasmine #Juniper #Laurel #Lavender #Lilac #Lily #Magnolia #Marigold #Myrtle #Orchid #Pansy #Petunia #Peony #Poppy #Rose #Tansy #Tulip #Violet #Zinnia #Jose #Melody #Alba #Francisca #Alvin #May #Arnaldo #Karla List of 5000 adopted children #Identical twins Marley & Mary (age 5 and adopted from , New Zealand) #Satish (age and adopted from India) #Yulfani (age and adopted from Colombia) #Pavel (age and adopted from Czech Republic) #Folashade (age and adopted from Nigeria) #Alder (age and adopted from Germany) #Fraternal twins Noland & Kate (age and adopted from Ireland) #Aurora (age and adopted from Portugal) #Identical twins Gaby & Joy (age and adopted from Indonesia) #Giovanni (age and adopted from Italy) #Mer (age and adopted from Spain) #Fiona (age and adopted from New Caledonia) #Gregory (age and adopted from Malaysia) #Elizane (age and adopted from Brazil) #Tucker (age and adopted from Canada) #Beliane (age and adopted from Angola) #Ivone (age and adopted from Italy) #Nisti (age and adopted from Sweden) #Kris (age and adopted from Scotland) #Heldur (age and adopted from Estonia) #Solange (age and adopted from Luxembourg) #Harriet (age and adopted from Monaco) #Stacey (age and adopted from Zimbabwe) Transcripts in Theory Games *Mary and Marley get banned from the Olive Garden Restaurant *Langbroek Family 2025 Halloween *Langbroek Family 2025 Thanksgiving *Langbroek Family 2025 Christmas *Langbroek Family 2025 New Year's Eve Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Foster Family Episodes Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Naughty Platform Episodes Category:Grandparents Episodes Category:Thinking Pond Episodes Category:Naughty Pillow Episodes Category:Calm Down Zone Episodes Category:Lose What You Like Chart Episodes Category:Family Time Episodes Category:Chore Buddy System Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Socialization Episodes Category:Homework Area Episodes Category:White Sheets Episodes Category:Thought Box Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 17 Episodes Category:Episodes in South Carolina Category:Twins Episodes Category:Identical Twins Episodes Category:Revisited Family Episodes Category:Fanon Season Finales Category:Pregnant Mother Episodes Category:Large Family Episodes